


Out of Your League

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, First Time, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is a town where no one knows him. Perfect chance to do what he wants with whoever will do it to him.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoohwan
Kudos: 2





	1. Start Your Engines

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho leaned against the cool brick wall and tried to muster up his nerves. Shaking, he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. His fingers shook and it took a few tries to light it. He sucked down a drag, leaned his head against the cool brick and exhaled slowly.

_Come on, Jung. You can do this. You can do this._

The job interview for the entry level position at a entertainment magazine almost twelve hours ago had gone well. His train back to his small hometown outside of Gwangju wasn’t leaving for another eight hours.

_You can do this._

It was probably his only chance to really do what he wanted. To be who he really was.

If he got this job, he would have to keep his nose clean, out of trouble. Keep the rumors down. No one could know, and right now, he was anonymous. Perfectly anonymous. He’d never seen anyone from this club again.

The music behind the walls thudded through Yunho’s body. He took another long drag.

_You can do this._

And he wanted to do this. He wanted to know what it was like to touch another man, kiss another man, lay naked with another man. Heated skin against his. Angles and bones and muscles under his fingers.

Yunho shivered again, blowing out a puff of smoke.

The hum of a beautiful car filtered through the bass, and the music from its stereo drowned out that from the club. Yunho’s heart thudded in time to it and he slowly opened his eyes.

A sleek, black Audi R8 cruised by, moving to the far corner of the sidewalk. The driver backed up into a spot too small, and the engine was cut.

It was a beautiful car, and Yunho wondered if he’d ever be successful enough to own something like that. He hoped so, because otherwise what was the point in leaving Gwangju?

Both doors opened at once, and the beauty of the car paled in comparison to the two men who stepped out of it. Yunho’s throat went dry, and his mouth was open for a moment before he hastily shut it.

They were both in black. Skin tight jeans, though one had so many horizontal rips in his that Yunho wondered why he even bothered to put pants on. The driver was in a fitted leather coat, half zipped over a gray t-shirt. The other wore a tight black tank top and Yunho was sure he could just tear it right off. Both had their hair styled up.

  


With a sudden panic, Yunho realized that the two of them were coming closer. They were talking, one was laughing, Yunho didn’t know. They were both so gorgeous, and almost looked like they were twins. Brothers, then? Yunho wasn’t sure, but if they were brothers then that meant they weren’t together, and Yunho had a tiny bit of a chance.

A ... chance, with these two?

Yunho groaned internally. Yeah, right.

Yunho wouldn’t have any idea what to do anyway.

His eyes were drawn to the man in the leather jacket over and over, his gaze sliding down legs, up to broad square shoulders, a plump lower lip. Yunho swallowed when their eyes met.

Eyebrows turned down and Yunho felt frozen under that glare.

“You got a problem?” the man asked in a deep voice that sent shivers down Yunho’s spine.

Yunho frantically shook his head. “N-no ... um, nice car,” although he hadn’t spared the R8 a glance since the two of stepped out of it. “T-That’s all.”

The guy with him snorted, but the other smiled slowly. “Thanks.” He stepped closer and Yunho held his breath, frozen as the other was suddenly in his personal space. Fingers slid down his hand and Yunho cut a whimper off but not soon enough. The man smirked and lifted Yunho’s stolen cigarette to his lips.

“Since you aren’t using it,” he said and closed plump lips around it. His cheeks hollowed as he inhaled and smoke trickled from his mouth. With one more smirk, he turned around and walked toward the door.

Yunho watched him go, watched him take another drag before tossing the cigarette away. He let out a shaky breath that was full of the cut off whimper.

The other guy scoffed, and Yunho blushed. He had forgotten about him.

“He is so out of your league, kid,” he said.

Yunho bristled at the implied insult, and wanted to demand to know how old this guy way, because Yunho was sure he was older, but his mouth was still dry and the other didn’t give him a chance before turning and following the other into the club.

Yunho moaned and thunked his head against the wall. Stupid. _So fucking stupid from just one gorgeous guy and his fingers on your hand and that lower lip and the hair and the tight pants and ..._ Yunho adjusted himself in his pants.

This was a stupid idea. Such a stupid idea.

It would be much better to take the cash he had in his back pocket and go find a hotel for the night.

But the feel of that man’s fingers on his skin would haunt him forever if he didn’t find out what would happen if fingers ... that man’s or anyone’s ... caressed other parts of him. Like inside his thigh or along his neck or--

Yunho groaned, put a foot up on the wall and pushed away from it. He headed toward the club. There was a short line of people showing their IDs, and girls opening their bags to show that they didn’t have anything dangerous.

_You can do this._

He had to do this. He didn’t think he’d do this with that hot guy, but there had to be someone that could ... Yunho blushed.

“You got ID, kid?” the bouncer said.

Yunho swallowed, but nodded and pulled out his wallet.

The bouncer looked at it and then looked him up and down. “A little young, aren’t you?”

Yunho had to clear his throat before he managed to stammer, “P-part of my ch-charm.”

The bouncer laughed, clapped him on the shoulder and let him through. The music hit him first, the heavy bass thundering through his heart and body. But he caught the beat, hands and arms twitching. He took a few more steps into the club as his eyes adjusted to the dark and the swirling lights. Bodies weaved around each other, arms waving to the music. The red and blue lights flickered over sweaty skin.

Yunho took a steadying breath. Dancing. He could do that. Someone jostled him, and Yunho moved deeper into the club. He turned his head, saw the bar, and went that way. There were a few people sitting on stools, but there was also an empty spot and he slid into it.

The bartender spotted him, raised a single eyebrow in surprise, and then said, “What do you want, kid?”

Yunho frowned. He wasn’t that young! Old enough to be here.

“Just a beer,” Yunho said, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing.

“What kind?”

“A Corona if you have them.” It was the only kind of beer Yunho had before. He liked it enough then.

The bartender rolled his eyes, but went to grab him his drink.

Yunho had only taken a few sips of his beer when a body moved in close to him, their shoulders brushing. A bare shoulder, a torso covered in a tight black tank top.

The man called for three bottles of soju.

Yunho tried not to stare, but was difficult with collarbones and a firm jaw line on display. The guy looked at him, smiled _smirked_ , and added, “Give me a shot glass, Changmin-ah.”

The bartender did as requested.

The guy opened a bottle of soju and poured some into the shot glass. “For you,” he said, nudging the glass with the bottle toward Yunho.

Yunho swallowed roughly, but could not say anything, could not say that he’d never had soju before.

The guy winked at him, took a swallow from the open bottle and then moved away. Yunho turned his head, unable to help himself from watching. For a moment anyway. His gaze slid past the thin frame to a table where the other guy sat, surrounded by beautiful girls and handsome men.

“You better drink that,” the bartender said, startling him.

Yunho turned his head quickly to look at him.

“I don’t know why Yoohwan even left it for you, but if one of the Park brothers buys you a drink, you better drink it.”

 _Yoohwan_. He wondered what the other’s name was but was too embarrassed to ask. He turned back to watch them. At least they were brothers, and not with each other. But there was a blond head of hair buried against Yoohwan’s neck, moving and Yoohwan’s eyes were shut, tongue running over and around his lips. His arm wrapped around an upper body covered in a white jacket, slid down the back and fingers disappeared under the band of black jeans.

And again, Yunho’s gaze connected with the other. The man had taken his jacket off, leaving him in the plain gray t-shirt. There was a girl next to him, head on his shoulder, and a boy on his other side who was trying to garner his attention by sliding his fingers up his arm and under the sleeve of the t-shirt.

The bartender snorted. “Don’t even think about it, kid. They are both way out of your league.”

“So I’ve been told,” Yunho muttered, and he wondered why he was even bothering. Both brothers seemed to be incredibly arrogant. Not a trait that Yunho found appealing.

_But you’re leaving tomorrow._

Yunho pondered that for a moment. He was leaving tomorrow. He didn’t have to worry about who would show him what he wanted to learn.

He ran his finger over the rim of the shot glass. Yunho wasn’t sure what would happen if he drank the shot. But he did know what wouldn’t happen. He’d insult both brothers and sever any chance he had with them, even if his chances were already slim.

With a deep breath of courage, Yunho picked up the shot glass and tilted the harsh liquid into his mouth. It burned on the way down and he coughed violently for a moment.

The bartender, Changmin, was laughing at him. Heat rushed up his neck that he blamed on the alcohol.

“Lame, kid,” Changmin said, and set a glass of water down.

Yunho gratefully gulped it down, settling his throat, though his eyes were still watering. The alcohol burned in his stomach. He downed a swallow of beer to cool it down. When he almost choked on too large of a mouthful, Changmin burst out laughing again.

Yunho glared at him and pulled out his wallet to pay for the drink.

Changmin waved it away. “No way. Keep your money, kid. The entertainment is worth a beer.”

“Fuck you,” Yunho snapped, dug in his pocket, and and tossed two 500 won coins onto the bar.

Changmin smirked, flipped him off and turned to help someone else.

Yunho could still feel his neck and cheeks flush with color. This was a stupid idea and he was done with this bar and everything and he was going to leave and go get a hotel and sleep until his train took him back to Gwangju.

He spun around on the stool just as a remix of the new GDragon song “Crooked” thumped from the speakers. It matched Yunho’s mood and everything about his broken fucked up life. He weaved through the other dancers. He stopped and took a second to clear his head and then he danced, uncaring of form and control, just letting himself get lost in the music. Crooked blended into Taeyang’s new song, and Yunho smiled. A few people formed a circle around two guys that knew the choreography, and knew enough of when to make it up on their own. Yunho waited a beat and then pushed his way through the ring, next to one of the guys and joined in. Both looked over at him in surprise but didn’t stop him and Yunho blended in with them with only a few missteps at the parts they had made up themselves.

Unable to keep from showing off, at the end of the song, Yunho moved into the circle, squared his shoulders, squatted, and then sprang back, body curling in a tight back flip. Only part of him was worried that he wouldn’t land it, but his feet hit the ground before he could worry too much and his hands followed, and he pushed up back to standing, and realized that everyone was applauding him.

One of the dancers had a huge smile on his face and held out his hand. He was wearing a dark button down shirt, buttons mostly undone and showing off his chest. The cuffs were rolled up to his elbows, and his pants looked painted on.

Yunho gripped it and the guy leaned forward. “Pretty good, man. What’s your name?”

“Yunho.”

“I’m Junsu. You know any other dances?”

“Yeah, I love Big Bang.”

Junsu nodded. “Me, too. I’ll go get the DJ to play another one.”

Pretty soon, Yunho had danced to Heartbreaker and Strong Baby and then the DJ moved into Super Junior dance songs. Time floated away, and Yunho had another beer, bought by Junsu while they took a break.

When SNSD’s Gee started, Yunho smirked over at Junsu.

Junsu answered with a smile and they both headed out to the dance floor, falling into the girl group’s routine easily. There was laughter around them as Yunho jazzed up the dance, exaggerating his facial expressions and movements, playing with the crowd around them.

“Were you a trainee or something?” Junsu asked when they took another break.

Yunho smiled and shook his head. “I can’t sing at all, and my parents only let me take dance classes because sports equipment was too expensive.”

“You are really good.”

“Thanks, so are you. What about you? Were you a trainee?”

“Yeah, for a little while, but it didn’t work out.”

“There is the sexy dancer,” someone drawled next to his ear, and arms went around his neck. Yunho had to take a step forward to keep them both from falling over. Blond hair, beautiful face, white jacket. It was the same person that had been hanging over Yoohwan earlier. His breath smelled like soju. Warm lips touched his neck.

Yunho let the panic show in his eyes.

Junsu laughed at him, but he did pull the drunk beauty off. “Jaejoong,” Junsu admonished.

Jaejoong pouted. “I wanna dance with him.”

“Where’s Yoohwan?”

Jaejoong smiled and said, “Bathroom! He wouldn’t let me come dance with this sexy beast.”

“Probably because you’d grope him.”

Jaejoong nodded and tried to fall into Yunho again. There was a hand on his crotch in a second, and Yunho meeped, pulling his lower body away from Jaejoong’s hand and into something behind him.

Not something. Someone.

“Jaejoong,” a deep voice said-growled-curled through Yunho’s body, and Yunho’s knees went weak.

An arm went around his waist, holding him loosely. Another hand moved in front of him. In it was a shot of soju.

“Here.”

Yunho turned his head enough to see the gorgeous man next to him, plump lower lip shimmering in the flashing lights. Yunho swallowed and with shaking hands, reached for the glass.

The man tsked at him and lifted the glass to his lips. “Open up.”

Yunho obeyed, closing his lips around the rim of the shotglass and tilted his head back. The alcohol burned down his throat again, but he only coughed a few times.

“Come dance with me,” he said.

Yunho protested for a moment, but the arm around him did not make that an option. He turned to Junsu for help, but Jaejoong was rubbing up against him, smiling and laughing, and trying to kiss him. Before his body was forcefully turned, he saw Yoohwan walk up to the pair, tangle his hands in Jaejoong’s hair and yank his head back.

“Jaejoong flirts with everything because my brother is a possessive bastard, and Jaejoong’s masochistic to the extreme and likes being punished. Now, dance with me.” He yanked Yunho around until the only thing he could see beyond the other was a mass of writhing bodies and flashing lights.

Yunho swallowed and tried to concentrate. The man’s face was round, lips perfectly lush and plump and gorgeous eyes. He wasn’t flawless though, with scars on his cheek and another below his left eye, but he was still beautiful.

Their bodies molded together, and Yunho was taller, but definitely not in control. The other’s hands were on his hips, sliding up and down his sides and to his ass. Yunho tried to follow him, but it was like he’d never danced before.

The man smirked, and took Yunho’s arms and wrapped them around himself. He moved to the side, just enough to align their bodies, and he rolled his hips, and Yunho moaned, eyes shutting at the teasing pressure on his crotch. He did it again, and this time Yunho rolled with him. The other’s hands went up his back and then around his neck. Fingers tangled in his sweaty hair, and lips pressed against his and Yunho jerked back.

The man smirked at him, tugged on his hair, yanking his head to the side, and Yunho moaned, licked his lips and let the man kiss him again. Their tongues set the pace of the dance, and they ignored the music and the other bodies around them and Yunho slid his hands lower, fingers curling into belt loops. Songs flowed together, and Yunho barely listened to them, recognizing only the distinct feeling of pleasure coiling in his stomach. Heat and sweat dripped down his back, and his vision blurred.

He gasped, breaking from those lips for the first time in a long time. He whimpered, and a voice told him to relax. Yunho couldn’t. The pressure on his crotch spread to his body, and lips captured his again, and Yunho lost the train of the kiss, mouth open, panting. A warm hand pushed into the back of his pants, fingers curling over his ass and he squeezed, pressing them together even more tightly. Yunho was vaguely aware that the other was no longer moving, but Yunho was riding his thigh, thrusting against him, groans growing louder. He shut himself up with the other’s mouth again, shoving his tongue to meet the other’s. His body shook as his orgasm grew and Yunho panicked, but didn’t stop, rutted faster and whimpered into the other’s neck. Everything snapped and Yunho screamed out his release into the other’s shoulder, pulsing wet sticky come into his pants.

Everything was fuzzy, sounds, touch, sights. He slowly became aware of hands rubbing up and down his back, his body quivering as it recovered from the strongest orgasm he’d ever experienced.

Lips covered his ear, and he was pretty sure that deep voice said, “Let’s get out of here,” and Yunho, on shaky legs, followed the man out of the club, only centering himself around his hand.

The cool air knocked some sense into him and he stopped suddenly and leaned against the same brick wall that he had before.

“What?” the other said.

Yunho took a moment to process the chaos in his brain and come to grips with the fact that he had come in his pants in front of who knew how many people on a dance floor with someone whose name he didn’t even know.

“I don’t even know your name,” Yunho muttered, looking up and trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

The man smirked. “Park Yoochun.”

Yunho nodded and took a deep breath.

“You okay, kid?”

“Why is everyone calling me that?” Yunho growled and glared at him. “I’m nineteen! How old are you?”

“Twenty.”

Yunho snorted.

“Age isn’t everything, kid,” Yoochun said. “You coming with me or what?”

Yunho stood up straight, cautious. He didn’t know this guy at all. “Where?”

Yoochun smirked. “I know a place.”

Yunho didn’t say anything for a long time, wondering. He’d already done more on that dance floor than he’d ever done in his life. And that had felt so good, but the feeling was fleeting and already Yunho knew he wanted another orgasm. Nothing he did with his hand would ever compare to it.

“Why?”

“What?” Yoochun asked.

“Why ... I’ve been told more than once today that you’re out of my league.”

Yoochun smirked. “Then I guess I’m lowering my standards for a night.”

“Fuck you.”

Yoochun laughed. “God, I’m kidding. I have no control what other people say about me.”

“One of them was your brother.”

“My brother is very possessive, remember, and if he thought for a minute that you were a flight risk then he would have done something to keep you from pursuing me. It worked. You stopped staring at me. Everyone was wondering when you and Junsu would start making out on the dance floor.”

“I’m a flight risk,” Yunho said. “I live in Gwangju. I’m going back tomorrow.”

Yoochun smirked. “Perfect. Sometimes, Yunho, you just need to get laid. Come on.”

He turned and walked away.

Yunho watched him for a few steps. This is exactly what he came here for. Exactly what he was trying to accomplish. Sometimes you just need to get laid, and Yunho figured that even the first time had to come sometime. He caught up just before Yoochun got to his car. He dug the keys out of his tight back pocket, and beeped the car open.

He went to the driver’s side and smirked at Yunho again before climbing in. Yunho took a deep breath and opened the door.


	2. Haulin' Ass

As soon as the car started, a heavy bass thumped through them. Yunho was glad for the music. He did not want to make small talk and he was already nervous enough. He stared out the window at first, trying to pay attention to the turns and streets that Yoochun drove through easily. But he gave up. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to be back here after tonight.

Instead, he looked over at Yoochun, looked at him the way that he wanted to look at some of the guys back home. Licked his lips, turned enough to really see him in the confines of the seat belt. When the song ended and before another began, Yunho asked, “Can I touch you?”

Yoochun glanced over at him and smirked. “Don’t make me wreck.”

Yunho blushed because he hadn’t really meant that he wanted to touch Yoochun there. He reached over and ran his finger along Yoochun’s jaw and down his neck. He put his other hand on Yoochun’s leg. He was definitely nervous, but determined.

At the next red light that Yoochun had to stop at, he let go of the wheel and shifted enough to get his pants unbuttoned.

No underwear, though with as tight as the pants were, he wasn’t surprised.

Yunho had a hard time breathing. Green bathed the interior of the car, and Yoochun stepped on the gas. Yunho couldn’t see past the shadows, glimpses from the street lights. He reached over, hand shaking and touched a fingertip to the head of Yoochun’s dick.

Yunho wasn’t sure why he expected it to feel different than his own. He moved his hand and curled it around the shaft. It was a bit wider than his, but curved in just a bit at the tip. He dragged his hand up, and Yoochun breath came out staggered. Encouraged, Yunho pumped slowly, twisting his hand at the top.

Yoochun’s body shivered.

Yunho tightened his grip and pumped slower.

Yoochun chest rose and fell with deep breaths, but he kept his eyes on the road.

Yunho’s dick was hard again. He never ever thought he’d ever get to actually touch another man’s dick. Ever. He shifted, wishing he had something to rut against.

He had no idea how much time went by before Yoochun suddenly turned and turned and then slammed on his breaks.

“Get out,” Yoochun growled, pushing him away.

Yunho unfastened his seat belt with shaking hands. He climbed out of the car. They were on the roof of a dilapidated parking garage with crumbling concrete and sprawling ivy. There was a gorgeous view of the city, but they were in darkness.

Yoochun stalked to the side of the car and shut the car door. In the next instant, he had Yunho pinned to the door and their lips together. Yoochun growled into his mouth, moved his hips and Yunho took the hint, putting his hand around Yoochun’s dick again. But that wasn’t enough. Yoochun pushed at his shoulders and Yunho broke from his lips with a gasp.

“Get on your knees and suck me off. Come on.”

Whimpering, Yunho sank down, using the car to keep from falling over. He landed on his knees with a grunt, and came face to face with Yoochun’s dick. He swallowed nervously.

“I ... I haven’t ...”

“God, you’re kidding.”

Yunho blushed and shook his head. He tried to look away, but Yoochun tightened his grip on his chin.

With an eyeroll, Yoochun held his dick down.

Yunho’s eyes widened and he gulped.

“Come on, don’t make me force you. Open your mouth.”

Yunho had to swallow again, and that two seconds was too long for Yoochun to wait. He shoved his fingers into Yunho’s mouth and pushed his jaw down, fingers sliding against his tongue. Yunho gagged when the fingers went to far, eyes shutting, body shaking. The soft head of his erection followed, and Yunho tried to protest, only making noises when Yoochun pressed forward. His hand went to the back of Yunho’s head, hands tangling in his hair. His hips jerked, forcing more of his dick into Yunho’s mouth. It tasted heady with sweat from their dancing, and salty like precome.

Yunho gagged again, finally remembered he had hands and put them on Yoochun hips to push him away.

Yoochun laughed at him and thrust deeper, his cock hitting Yunho’s gag reflex.

Yunho whimpered, gasping for breath that was too shallow, too weak, before thrusts. His fingers tightened on Yoochun’s hips. Eyes watering, he lifted his eyes.

Yoochun was looking down at him, lips curled in a smile. He slowed, pulsing his dick just an inch in and out of Yunho’s mouth.

His cheeks ached, and he could barely breathe.

“Your turn,” Yoochun said. “Take it. Don’t make me keep giving you something that you asked for. Take it.”

Yunho shut his eyes and a tear fell. He had asked for it. He had wanted it.

Yoochun’s dick left his mouth, and Yunho’s eyes flew open, gaze on Yoochun’s cock as he stroked himself. The head was just beyond the reach of Yunho’s mouth.

“Come on. You want it. Take it.”

Yunho licked his lips. “Not ... just not so hard. Please.”

Yoochun groaned again and nodded. “Fine, just ... suck it.”

Yunho opened his mouth and leaned forward enough to take the head back into his mouth. He shut his eyes with a moan at the feel of the warmth on his tongue. He pushed forward a bit more and then pulled back. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up as he took a few more inches into his mouth.

“God,” Yoochun gasped, trailing fingers down Yunho’s jaw. He ran his thumb over Yunho’s cheek and thrust his hips a little.

Yunho kept his eyes up and his hands gripping Yoochun’s thighs, watching Yoochun gasp and swipe his tongue over that plump lower lip.

“Take ... take out your cock. Stroke. I want to watch you stroke yourself.”

Yunho shifted on his knees and tightened the grip of his lips around the thick shaft in his mouth. He unbuttoned his jeans and had to shift again to get his pants and boxers down his thighs. His eyes fluttered shut and he gripped his erection roughly. The mess from his first orgasm was half-congealed and Yunho flicked a clump of it off himself before curling his hand around his dick and stroking. He moaned around Yoochun’s cock in his mouth and sped up. Yoochun echoed his moan and Yunho tried for more just as Yoochun thrust forward and he gagged again, but this time didn’t stop, just pulled his head back.

Yoochun’s fingers tightened around his jaw and he sped up, but Yunho noted that he did try not to gag him. That was Yunho’s fault. Too enthusiastic.

“You are not stroking your cock,” Yoochun reminded him, breathlessly.

Yunho whimpered and moved his hand, shivering from the sensations. He could not do both at once, so instead of stroking himself, he stroked Yoochun. He wrapped his hand at the base of Yoochun’s cock and pumped it quickly while licking and sucking at the head and firm shaft.

Yoochun moaned, breath cutting short when his body suddenly jerked forward. Yunho smacked his head on the car and dazed, let Yoochun slip from his mouth. Yoochun slapped his hand away and stroked himself.

Yunho may have been innocent but he wasn’t stupid. Yoochun was about to come and Yunho had the choice of moving or getting his very first mouthful of come. His throat was suddenly dry, but Yunho opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue and leaned forward just enough to lick at the tip and slit of Yoochun’s cock.

“Oh fucking ... fuck. God. Just ... “ Yoochun adjusted and Yunho took just the head into his mouth, beyond his lips. He sucked softly and Yoochun moaned, hand falling to the car for support. His dick jerked out of Yunho’s mouth, and the first splash of come hit Yunho in the cheek. Yunho opened his mouth, whimpering and managed to get the next clump on his lower lip and then Yoochun was inside his mouth again, holding his head and jerking forward, releasing the rest of his orgasm into Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho gagged on it, but swallowed. He’d tasted his own come before, but never in this quantity. He pulled away and coughed, eyes shutting tight as it slipped down his throat. He put a hand down on the cool concrete and just managed not to spit everything back up.

Yoochun chuckled. The door opened next to Yunho and then shut. “Here,” Yoochun said.

Yunho looked up at an open bottle of soju. Well, it was better than gagging. He took it and down a swallow that didn’t burn nearly as much as the first two had. After he handed it back, Yoochun drank almost half the bottle. He set it on the roof of the car, and then helped Yunho to his feet. Their bare crotches pressed together, and Yoochun stole Yunho’s next question in a kiss, though Yunho couldn’t remember what he was going to ask anyway.

Very slowly, Yoochun rocked against him, teasing his hard cock. “Not bad,” he said against Yunho’s lips. “Definitely not bad for your first time sucking on a cock.” His fingers curled around Yunho’s dick, and Yunho moaned, thrusting into his hand. “I’m going to assume you’re a virgin.”

Yunho blushed, but nodded.

“Not even with a girl?” he prompted, leaving little wet kisses to Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho shook his head. “Never ... never anything. Not even a kiss.”

Yoochun pulled away from his lips. “Not ... wow. I’m the first one that’s kissed you?”

“Well, Jaejoong was sucking on my neck first.”

“That slut,” he said fondly with a smile. He slowed the strokes on Yunho’s cock. “So what about you? You said you’re going home tomorrow?”

Yunho nodded. “I had a job interview today, and I might get it, I might not, but I’m not leaving until tomorrow, and, well, no parents, no one knows me here, so I can ... I can ...”

“Be a slut?” Yoochun prompted.

“Learn,” Yunho said, stressing the word. “I ... I can’t ... I’ve seen porn, but nothing, and I want ...”

“Sh,” Yoochun said and kissed him again. “I am more than willing to give you anything you want.”

“I’ve fingered myself,” Yunho said, slightly panicky as his cheeks burned again, “but nothing ... nothing else, and I want, oh god.” Yunho shivered in Yoochun’s hold.

“What do you want?” Yoochun whispered, licking his earlobe.

“I want ... I want ... fucked. Inside me. Something large inside me and oh god, please. Please.”

Yoochun hushed him again. “I can’t claim to have the largest cock, but it’s bigger than your fingers, so that will work, right?”

Yunho nodded frantically.

Yoochun chuckled, cupped Yunho’s cheek and kissed him. “I feel bad. This isn’t exactly the best place to lose your virginity.”

Yunho had to swallow before he replied, “I-I ... It’s fine. Hot car. Hot guy. Nice v-view.”

Yoochun laughed deeply, the sound sending shivers up Yunho’s spine.

“Please,” Yunho whispered and pulled their bodies even tighter together.

“God, kid, though I love the sound of it, you don’t have to keep begging me.” Yoochun lifted his hand to Yunho’s shirt. He tugged on it, smiling and kissed Yunho while releasing each button. Yunho slid his hands up the back of Yoochun’s t-shirt. It was stuck to his skin with sweat. For the briefest moments, they separated to pull off their tops. Yoochun pushed at Yunho’s jeans, and Yunho lifted his leg to push them down to his ankles. They caught on his shoes, and it took Yunho an embarrassed moment to kick off his loafers to finish taking off his clothes.

Except his socks. He wasn’t really sure what to do about those.

Yoochun solved his problem, sliding down his body, hands caressing his sides and down his legs. With a smile up at Yunho, Yoochun yanked both of his socks off. “All gorgeous and naked now. God, what I would do with you on a bed.”

Yunho shivered and leaned against the side of the car. Hands at his sides. He wasn’t really sure what to do with his hands either.

Again, Yoochun solved his problem. At the first touch of Yoochun’s tongue to his dick, they were in his hair, pulling, and Yunho was whimpering. The slide of wet warmth wet slick heat along the most sensitive skin on his body was intense. Yoochun bobbed his head forward, taking half of his down his throat before pulling back. He did it again, hands sliding up his bare legs, caressing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Yunho muttered, biting his lip against a loud scream.

One of Yoochun’s hands cupped his balls and squeezed gently. The other pumped the shaft of his dick while his tongue kept rolling and wrapping around the soft head. Yunho had an errant thought that he really needed to learn how to do that, and then Yoochun’s hand slipped behind his balls, and touched-tickled-tortured the bottom curves of his ass.

Yunho cried out, head flying back. He tried to widen his stance, give Yoochun access to his hole, because god, he wanted to feel someone else’s fingers inside him, but the movement shoved his dick further into Yoochun’s mouth, and Yoochun gagged and glared up at him, and Yunho barely managed to breathe out an apology before Yoochun was yanking on his balls, and sucking harder, rougher. His hand went back to the shaft and pumped roughly, and Yunho wondered if a strong orgasm could result in amnesia, because as his body froze and then his skin shattered his mind went blank and he had no idea how long it was before he remembered his own name.

The black sky that had been devoid of stars because of the city lights now danced with them, and his head was spinning.

Soft chuckling brought him back to himself and he moved his head enough, aware of the loopy happy satisfied smile on his face.

Yoochun laughed, moved in against his body and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Feel good?”

Yunho nodded. “Yes. So good.”

“Probably not as good as your tight virgin ass is going to feel around my cock,” Yoochun said with a smirk. He smacked Yunho’s hip. “Turn around.”

Yunho swallowed roughly, but did as Yoochun said, putting his hands flat on the curved edge of the roof.

Yoochun ran his hands up and down Yunho’s back, along his sides. Yunho shivered, cock twitching, and almost unconsciously stuck his ass out further. Yoochun chuckled, and Yunho blushed, but Yoochun took the hint and moved his hands lower, pressing and cupping Yunho’s ass.

“You have such an amazing body,” Yoochun said, trailing fingertips over Yunho’s hips.

Yunho shivered again and managed to say, “D-dancing. And ... and hapkido.”

“Oh yummy. Practically perfect.” Yoochun spanked his ass, and Yunho yelped. Yoochun laughed again. “Hang on just a second. I need lube and I’m pretty sure there’s some in my glove box. I at least know I have a condom in there.” He opened the car door and bent over.

Yunho stared at the pale curves of ass peeking above his jeans. He bit his lip against a moan and turned, resting his head on one of his hands and taking very deep breaths. Part of him still couldn’t believe this was real, that first of all he was doing everything he wanted to do, and second of all that it was Yoochun--sexy gorgeous amazing hot sexy Yoochun--who was doing it all to him. Everything felt so much better than he’d ever imagined it would.

Lips pressed against the back of his neck, and Yoochun’s body molded along his, completely with a very hard erection pressed against his hip.

“Second thoughts?” Yoochun whispered, trailing fingers down Yunho’s side again.

Yunho shook his head. “No way. I want this so much.”

“I can tell,” Yoochun said and reached around his hip to cup his cock that was still half-hard even after two strong orgasms. Only two strokes and Yunho was aching again.

Yoochun smiled against his shoulder. He moved to the side a little, and his hand left Yunho’s dick. A moment later, slick fingers slid up the cleft of his ass. Yunho moaned and spread his legs, knees pressed against the side of the car. Yunho tensed against the first press of fingers. Yoochun’s hand ran up and down his hip, and Yunho took a deep breath to relax. The finger pressed deeper before retreating. Yunho moaned and pushed back on the finger. With a soft laugh, Yoochun pumped his finger in and out of Yunho’s body. Lips pressed against his shoulder.

“You like that?”

“Yes,” Yunho gasped and nodded. “Yes. Yes.”

“So do I. You are going to be so tight.”

Yunho whimpered and lowered his head to his bent arm. He couldn’t help the small rolls of his hips, moving himself back on Yoochun’s fingers.

More lube dribbled down his cleft, and then a second finger pushed in next to the first. Yunho shut his eyes against the drag, against the feeling of fullness, against the emotion clogging his throat. God, it was better than he ever thought it was going to be. Those two fingers pumped in and out of him. Twisting, spreading and curling through him.

Yoochun kept talking, slow soft words that Yunho didn’t hear, but the tone was enough to keep him calm and centered. His own whimpers increased when Yoochun crooked his fingers and brushed over his prostate. Yunho knew about that, but hadn’t ever--

“Oh god, yes, that ... oh god.”

Yoochun chuckled. He spread his fingers and added a third, and Yunho’s breath stuttered through his nose, noises jerking past his dry lips. He jerked back, canting himself onto Yoochun’s fingers. His other hand slipped around his waist and wrapped, slick-hot-needy around Yunho’s firm cock.

“Still so hard,” Yoochun said. “Sexy. And so fucking sexy.” Lips landed on the back of his neck. Tongue running around the sensitive skin of his shoulders and along his hairline.

Yunho’s world again centered around the hands and fingers on his body. Everything darkened around him, and he muffled a scream against his arm, body shaking through another strong orgasm as strands of white come painted the side of Yoochun’s black car.

“Normally I’d make you clean that up,” Yoochun said, “but I don’t want to wait to fuck you anymore.”

The words permeated the haze in Yunho’s brain. The sound barely passed by the thundering in his ears.

Yoochun removed his fingers, and Yunho whimpered, head turning. He had no idea what his face looked like, but Yoochun moaned, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth. His cock slotted between Yunho’s slick asscheeks and he rocked back just as Yoochun rocked forward. Their mouths opened and their tongues twisted around the other. Foil crinkled, and Yoochun pulled away with a harsh curse.

Yunho pouted at him.

Yoochun laughed. “Oh boy, I bet that pout usually gets you everything you want. Hang on. Condom.”

Yunho inhaled and tried to relax, but just a second later, Yoochun was pressed up against him again. His hand gripped Yunho’s waist, and he swiped his dick up and down Yunho’s cleft.

“You want me?” Yoochun whispered and licked his earlobe.

Yunho nodded. “Please, please, fuck me, please.”

“Try to relax.”

Yunho squeezed his eyes shut as Yoochun squeezed inside him. The stretch was almost unbearable, bordering just shy of too much pain. Yunho gasped and spread his legs, dropping his hips. Yoochun grunted, jerking his hips forward in a shallow thrust. Yunho whined, but held still. Yoochun was telling him to breathe and relax and it took a few moments, but Yunho did, settling his head on his folded arms again. Yoochun moved slowly until their bodies were pressed together and his lips were soft against the back of Yunho’s neck. His whole body was thrumming, and he could feel the tight muscles clenching around the intrusion in his ass.

“You okay?” Yoochun whispered.

Yunho made a noise.

“That’s great and all, but I have got to move because your body is so fucking tight, Yunho.” His dick slid out a bit and then he pushed back in.

Yunho grunted from the force, and tried to tighten his stance to keep from falling over.

Yoochun moaned and thrust out and in again, and then again. “God, you’re so tight.” He moved faster and Yunho bit his lip against the increase in pain. It was incredibly tight and it did hurt, though not as much as Yunho had been expecting. He was glad he’d come with Yoochun’s fingers inside him because he was sure he wouldn’t while Yoochun was fucking him. It was just too new, too weird, too uncomfortable.

Maybe next time ...

Yunho shivered. He had no idea when he’d get the chance again.

Yoochun slowly pulled his upper body away from Yunho’s back. He ran his hands down to Yunho’s hip, gripping softly. “Thrust back,” Yoochun said. “Take my cock. You wanted it. You do the work.”

Yunho whimpered, but did as he was told, moving his hips back and forward. It was different, this way, doing it at his pace, and he pushed up, hands flat on the roof of the car and jerked back. Yoochun moaned, kept his grip on Yunho’s hips and then met his thrusts, over and over again, the sound of flesh slapping echoing around the deserted parking lot. Yunho could not stop his whimpers or moans. The lube dried up, but Yunho barely noticed the increase in drag.

“Fuck, Yunho, I want you on a bed, your legs in the air, your ass open for me. Come on, make me come.”

Yunho cried out, arms almost going straight. His head fell between them, almost half bent over. He used the car as leverage and thrust his hips back with more power, more desperation, over and over again. Yoochun praised him, egged him on and moaned his name over and over again. And then Yoochun fell over him, arm around his waist. His mouth opened at Yunho’s shoulder and he bit down, crying out his release while his body shuddered with his orgasm.

Yunho kept moving, but slower, whimpering because he didn’t want to stop, not yet. His cock was mostly hard and dripping clear fluid.

But Yoochun pulled away from him despite Yunho’s protest. Hands hooked at his waist and turned him. Yunho went with it, leaning against the car. Something gooey and wet hit his ass, and Yunho blushed. It was his own come.

Yoochun settled against him. Yunho wrapped his arms around his waist and their lips met in a sloppy, lazy kiss. The frantic hum of pleasure filling Yunho’s brain and body died slowly.

“Fucking hell that was hot,” Yoochun whispered when their lips broke apart. “I am so tempted to take you home.”

“I won’t say no.”

Yoochun smiled. “Maybe. When does your train leave?”

“Six.”

“We have plenty time.”

Car lights flashed around them, and Yoochun turned his head to the side. Yunho panicked, but Yoochun smiled and snuggled against his shoulder. “It’s just Yoohwan and Jaejoong.”

“But I’m naked!”

“I’m covering you.”

“Your pants are at your ankles.”

“Yoohwan and Jaejoong have seen me naked.”

A sleek red BMW pulled up alongside them, and Jaejoong tumbled out of the passenger seat. He smiled and then his face went pale and he spun around and fell to his knees and threw up.

Yoohwan climbed out of the BMW and rolled his eyes at Jaejoong, and then looked over at them. An eyebrow quirked. “Well, well, well. I’m not surprised at all.”

Yoochun smiled at Yunho. “Are you going to take that drunkard to his home?”

“You want throw up in our apartment?”

“Hell no. Just making sure to ask before I drag Yunho to my bed for another round.”

Yoohwan crossed his arms and looked at the two of them with narrowed eyes. Yunho blushed and looked away. He probably would have moved away and hid if Yoochun hadn’t been pinning him to the car.

“He isn’t good enough for you,” Yoohwan said.

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “The only one good enough for me is Jaejoong, but he’s taken, unless you’re giving him up.”

Jaejoong chose that moment to retch again, and Yoohwan winced.

“If that come ruins the paint, you’re paying for it.”

Yoochun grinned. “I’ll make Yunho clean it up with his mouth now.”

Yunho spluttered and hid his face against Yoochun’s neck. The brothers laughed at him.

“You two have fun,” Yoohwan said and went to go gather up his drunken boyfriend.

Yoochun turned his attention back to Yunho. “How about it? Come to my house until you have to leave?”

Yunho swallowed unsure.

“Look at it this way,” Yoochun said. “If you get this job that you interviewed for, then you’ll want to celebrate, right? You’ll need to know where I live so I can congratulate you.”

“And if I don’t get the job?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Then consider the night a success for both of us. You got laid for the first time, and I got a couple of amazing orgasms. And if you come to my house, I can give you another one.”

Yunho shifted, the dull ache from his ass spreading up his back. “Okay, but I want to drive your car.”

Yoochun smirked. “Clean up your come first.”

Yunho gulped, but nodded. Yoochun gave him enough space to turn around and drop to his hands and knees. The air cooled the come that was now on his ass. Yunho licked his lips, saw the gleaming smear of come on black paint. He leaned forward and touched his tongue to the car.

Yoochun moaned behind him, hands sliding down his back to his ass. He squeezed firmly and pressed his body against Yunho’s ass. “Your tongue is sexy. I want your tongue all over my body. Hurry up, so we can fuck out round two on my bed.”

They didn’t make it to Yoochun’s bed until round three.


End file.
